


Hanna-016

by haksolffy



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haksolffy/pseuds/haksolffy
Summary: On 1710 human have done some experiment, an experiment to make a child a young soldier, assassins and to make an immortal human being. Unfortunately for them, one of their test subjects is able to regain her human consciousness, thus she does everything she can just to get out from that place.





	Hanna-016

**Author's Note:**

> Do apologies beforehand, as this work is unbeta yet

** Prologue **

A girl running with everything she has without even looking back when she hears those people scream at her. Her orange prisoner clothes are like a beacon which easily for them to see her in this godforsaken forest. Yet she didn't even give up running from that place, even though she didn't know what great her when she out from that place.

But somehow upon waking up from her sleep, she can feel that she feel so different. Much more different, as if she able to have her own mind instead of being a mindless weapon that she supposed to be.

Upon looking at the mirror, she can see a black metal band around her neck, act like it was a choker band, but those who look at it closely, they can clearly tell that it is not, and not only that, on the metal also have something engraved into it. Slowly she leans forward and saw the engrave on that metal, Hanna- 016.

The girl looks at it with a horrified expression and starts to stumble backward. As she starts removing her clothes, to see if there is anything significant on her skin. True to what she thought, there on her lower neck, she can see the 'Hanna-016', on her left shoulder, even on her right chest there is 'Hanna-016'.

The girl wonder how come she starts to have conciseness and not only that, she also wonder, is Hanna-016 is her name? She look around her, nothing but whiteness. As if she in the ward of an asylum.

Thus from that moment, she vows to herself she that she needs to out from these places and she needs to find a good plan on how to get out of this place.

* * *

"016 is escaped! Do copy, 016 is escaped!" there is no response from the other side, which make the male curse aloud when he heard one of his men scream bloody murder.

He turns around and starts to duck when a loud booming resound. He looks around where the sound comes from and when he saw a cloud of smoke, he tries to calculate where the smoke has come from.

The man feels like he been doused by icy cold water when he remembers that that smoke is from the lab and the headquarters where the child soldiers and assassin reside. He ran where the smoke is to check on how worse the conditions are.

Again he feels a fear grip on his chest when he saw the conditions of the headquarters and lab.

It's nothing, nothing left behind. It has been destroyed beyond his capable mind. It's been destroyed and not only that the fire that comes from those buildings, licking away as if trying to wipe every single bit that reside in that building and he can clearly see that their creation is actually far more monstrous than the others that have been label as failure in his eyes, and she is trying to destroy every evidence that they have.

No, this is no longer a child that is programmed and taught to be soldiers and assassins, this is far from it, in fact, it has become monstrous. He starts to remember a few weeks ago, that the girl, which is their creation (or should he say it is his) is as if able to have some conscious unlike others of their creations.

But with all other reason, it is indeed he is the one that has to create 016 and also he is the one who been trained her and everything.

She is his everything. From the moment he lay his eyes on her, he already decides that she will belong to him and only him, thus when the opportunity appear for him to claim her as his, he will come and start to claim her. Those long legs of her, that body of her and those skin are enough to make him feel like he about to combust with his own come.

Her own voice is enough to make him having the most wildest dream ever. How he wish for her to wrap her own legs on his waist while he make her come over and over and saying his own name like a mantra for her while they enjoying their assignations.

The dark desire that he wishes to have her everything been destroyed by the child that he wishes to have right in front of him just like that.

"Hello father"

"016, what the meaning of this?"

The girl tilts her head to another side. "Oh, this?" the girl act nonchalant before she shoots someone at the back of her father. The man turns and looks at one of his men died from the girl that he wishes to make it as his.

"I want to be free, thus free I will be. This will be my first step" Before the man about to take say something, the girl shoots him in the heart. "Goodbye, Mr Morris and I will never be yours." And just like that, the girl out from those place, before she burns everything around, into nothingness.

* * *

The child looks around with fascination upon seeing how children and other people interact into each other before she stops abruptly upon feeling an unnatural feeling that she never thought she will feel for quite sometimes.

Is someone try to take her back to that place? No, she will not allow it, she stops abruptly when she saw a brown-haired man and blond hair man. She can clearly tell from the tone that the blond man use is actually just a fit of anger, she can feel the anger in the air.

Anger, lies and disappointed, she wonders why did the blond man lie? Are people nowadays love to lies instead of telling the truth?

This two male is something different from a human that she has seen, she can clearly hear a heartbeat, but much slower than any human that she has seen. She indeed has seen so many supernatural being, and so far, she even has done some assignations on them before she able to be free from that cage.

She didn't want to linger much longer around these two people, she slowly walked away from them, little she knows that the two supernatural being able to sniff her smell yet, unable to pinpoint where it comes from as it is no people around them, even though their enhance sight, and ear unable to detect anything or anyone around them, except the smell of rain and wind.

* * *

2010

The immortal child is sleeping at the back of the room. She knew that there is three supernatural being, two out of three is a vampire, while the last one a human doppelganger. She makes sure one ear is hearing it, and she doesn't want anyone to know about her, as she is too tired and do not anyone to know regarding of her existence, for fear that these people will hand her back to old place.

It's already three hundred years, and she still never wishes to return back to that place.

As she silently hears the three being conversations to each other, she can feel another aura coming from the outside of the house. She can tell that the being is quite old, much older than herself.

But then she hears a loud commotion, which makes her wonder as to what is happening. Slowly she creeps, just to see what is going on.

There she saw, the man that she has seen before. The man who had an argument with another blond man. She tilts her head upon seeing the wood that impaled to his chest. She looks back to the man face then back to the wood or is it a stake? She does not know.

Carefully she holds the wood, as she does not want the wood shatter from her own strength. She looks back to the man face and without thinking, she pulled back the wood, which causes the wood to become shatter from the strength that she uses to pull the wood out.

Before the man slumps down, she catches the suited man and slowly she sat him on the recliner and look at him, waiting for him to wake up. Slowly, she let out her knife from her palm and slice it her another free hand and when her blood pool on her palm, she retrieves the knife back inside her and open the man mouth slowly and let her blood slide down to the man mouth.

The man woke up with a jolt and seeing the girl who is nothing about eighteen years old, feed him, her own blood and look at him with wide eyes, yet hollow, make him wonder who she is.

Slowly the girl stands up and walked back to where she been laying before and start to pull her basketball hood and lay to another recliner and fall asleep just like that.

The man about to asked her, who she is, but her breath already even out, but then he saw on lower of her neck, which causes his eyes to turn to wide as saucers is what is been written,'Hanna-016', not only that, even the metal band around her neck also written 'Hanna-016'.

* * *

**A/N: Do apologize, this story is unbeta by anyone, but please do enjoy. Would like to credit to** **ForestFire94, as she is the one who helping me out in naming, as I have quite hard time to think a proper name for this story, again I hope all of you enjoy it**


End file.
